Vicnora One
El TV Kadsre Vicnora 1983-1991 Vicnora One 1991-1996 Vicnora One launched on July 15, 1991. The logo was on top right corner. However, the logo containing a ball (which was however unused on TV but seen on the Internet) was seen as a copyright infringement attempt, and Rai filed copyright infringement for the logo style. Because TVNZ 1 was announcing a new logo in 1996, Viconra One changed earlier than TVNZ 1. 1996-2013 1996-2011 2011-2013 2013-present Vicnora One changed its logo on 1st June, 2013, as to the viewers of the network. However, the logo was announced just a day earlier, much because of a new summer schedule announced on the network. However the logo first appeared on the Internet at the end of May 2013. On 2nd June, 2013, only a day after the logo change, the logo which was never seen in the scene of Vicnoran television. The logo first appeared on the network at midnight on 1st June, 2013, during Bionicle VI: Island of Doom, a that aired on the network starting at 10:05pm of 31st May, 2013. Ident packages involving this logo # Beach (1.6.2013-2.10.2016): filmed in Vicnora Beach for 10 seconds per ident and Vicnora One logo appears, music sounds like ABC Australia "Every Snap" ident 2003. # City (1.6.2013-2.10.2016): filmed in Tugaganda during idents, a section the right logo appears. The music used is from BBC One's identity used from 2009 to present. # Cube (8.7.2013-2.10.2016): a cube with two slanted parts, with two of its parts looking like Vicnora One's logo, rotate to enter the cube. The background is blurred if not rotating, and is rotated but not blurry, when inside the cube. A gradually shortening wordmark is shown on the right or the left. These idents also involve the role of the on-screen logo, the logo may disappear when we enter the cube, and appear when the cube shrinks. Music is same as CTV Canada's ident package, 1999-present. # Arcade (2.10.2016-present): a teen boy inserts a coin to a vertical shooter-like game and after the first stage, the Vicnora One logo appears, there are different variants within this bumper. # Barrel Roll''' '''(2.10.2016-present): a ship almost got hit by a laser, then the pilot ejected and the ship did a barrel roll, but also did a crash landing, then the Vicnora One logo appears. # Fused (2.10.2016-present): the power ran out in a Tugaganda, then the engineer replaced the melted giant fuse, then when the power is back on, the camera zooms into a billboard with the Vicnora One logo on it and text says "Imagine Television". # Warped (2.10.2016-present): an illusion, abstract ident, as Vicnora One black & white logo appears. Music used is from TVNZ 2 "Joy" ident 2005 to 2008. # Picasso (2.10.2016-present): an weird ident, as picasso logo appears. The music used is from BBC Two "Crystal Ball" ident 1993. Stings # Toaster (2.10.2016-present): Two slices of bread come out and drop onto a plate upon a Vicnora One logo appears on the left side of the screen. # Cactus (2.10.2016-present): A cactus in a desert blooms Vicnora One logo on the left side of the screen coming out. There were menu end boards. # Ostrich (2.10.2016-present): An ostrich sticks its head out of the ground upon the Vicnora One logo on the left side of the screen as it appeared. Category:Fictional Television stations Category:1991 Category:Vicnora Category:TV Channels in Vicnora Category:Vicnora plc. Category:1990s Category:TV Channels Category:Fictional television channels